Genesect's Nintendo Switch
by gemerl720 post
Summary: Everyone has a Nintendo Switch for their own, except for Genesect. He gets super mad jealous about the hybrid console that he wanted his own Nintendo Switch so bad.


At the Embassy Suites in Castelia City, Hoopa (Confined Form) is at the Kalos Mythical Pokemon stateroom hanging out with Mewtwo, Jirachi (his best friend), Poipole, and Marshadow. Everyone in the room has their Nintendo Switch systems with them in handheld mode. Mewtwo, Jirachi, Poipole, and Marshadow are playing "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate" via local wireless connection; while the rest are playing in handheld mode, Mewtwo uses the Gray Joy-Cons on the grip as he plays in TV mode with the Nintendo Switch in the docking station. Genesect drops by to the Kalos Mythical Pokemon stateroom. "Hey, Mewtwo, what are you playing-" asked Genesect, as he did not notice the Nintendo Switch. "Holy Arceus! Is that a Nintendo Switch?!"

"Yes sirrie, that is a Nintendo Switch," said Mewtwo.

"These graphics are so dang beautiful!"

While the rest of them play "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate", Hoopa plays his Nintendo Switch game, "Hoopa: The Wonderful Wizard of Wonder (WARNING FAKE)". In his game, Hoopa is in its Confined Form while he wears a sorcerer's hat. He plays it in handheld mode with the Neon Red and Blue Joy-Cons. Genesect is surprised about the fact that Genesect's old Wii U game is ported onto the Nintendo Switch, but Hoopa replaced Genesect in that random sorcerer game. The graphics are slightly more improved than "Genesect the Video Game", a random sorcery spoof for the Wii U. "No fair! I can't compete with that!" complained Genesect. "Hoopa replaced me, and I don't have a Nintendo Switch. I want this hybrid console so bad that I want to play it anywhere at any time, even the TV!"

In Hoopa's video game he is playing, Hoopa encounters a stop motion seagull from "Pingu and the Seagull". While battling against a very common enemy, Hoopa casts weird and random funny spells. "Inside Out Spell," said Hoopa in the game, as he twirls his wand while rotating the left control stick.

He presses the A Button to thrust the wand at the seagull to cast a spell. The seagull is grossly inside out. "Eeww Gross! Back to Normal Spell!" he said in the game while performing the control input.

"You can rotate the left control stick and press the A Button instead of twirling a remote too?" asked Genesect.

"Of course you can, you can play any way you want," answered Hoopa.

The seagull deals damage to Hoopa in the game that it lost some of his HP; then, the seagull is about to fly away. The screen shows a rear view of a seagull flying away the camera. As Hoopa crucially times his surprise attack, he presses the A Button to give a vaccine shot to the seagull that it exploded into white feathers. Hoopa, in reality, laughs after defeating the seagull. "You can also use the touch screen in handheld mode, or you can press the button," explained Hoopa.

"Lucky," pouted Genesect.

"There is another Nintendo Switch game better than 'Super Mario 3D World'," commented Marshadow.

"There is?"

"It's a 3D open world sandbox game for core gaming players, 'Super Mario Odyssey'. This game is like the original 'Super Mario 64'."

"What?! No way! Now I am super mad jealous about the Nintendo Switch! All I have is a Wii U."

Everyone in the stateroom laughed at Genesect as he reveals that he currently has a Wii U. "What a loser," laughed Mewtwo. "You don't belong here."

They treat Genesect like the Ugly Duckling as they laugh at Genesect for not having a Nintendo Switch because he has a Wii U. "I'll show you, I will get a Nintendo Switch for myself!" yelled Genesect.

The Paleozoic Pokemon storms out of the Embassy Suites and goes to GameStop to buy a Nintendo Switch for himself. At GameStop, he rushes to the register to see if there is a Nintendo Switch in stock. "Do you sell Nintendo Switch systems?" panted Genesect.

"I'm sorry, sir, we don't have it on stock," said the cashier.

"How is that possible?!"

"Ever since 'Super Smash Bros. Ultimate' was released, the Nintendo Switch sold so quick that it went out of stock. Tough luck."

"Now I'll be an outcast, and everyone will humiliate me."

The customers were a bunch of greedy seagulls from "Finding Nemo" since "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate" was released and got sold out so fast that the Nintendo Switch systems were out of stock on GameStop. Suddenly, the cashier has hatched an idea. "Psst, listen buddy," whispered the cashier, "there is only one Nintendo Switch console in stock."

"There is?!" shouted Genesect in excitement.

"Ssshhhh. You're shouting."

"Sorry, go on."

"Anyways, the hidden black market next to GameStop has one Nintendo Switch system with the Gray Joy-Cons in stock for the price of any console that must be traded with."

Genesect dashes out of the GameStop store like a Pheromosa with maximum speed. He arrives back to Embassy Suites in the Unova Mythical Pokemon stateroom. Genesect deletes some of the save data for his red New Nintendo 3DS XL system and 3DS cartridges along with formatting the entire Wii U system. Then he bring his Wii U console along with the White Wii Remote Plus and the Nunchuk and other accessories, "Super Mario 3D World" for the Wii U, "Super Mario 3D Land" for the Nintendo 3DS, "Mario Kart 7" for the Nintendo 3DS "Genesect the Video Game (WARNING FAKE)" for the Wii U, a Super Mario 64 spoof based on Genesect for Wii U, and "Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS". He exits his suite and enters the hidden black market with his stuff. Inside the hidden black market, it is a gothic themed store with artificial candles lighting the small market. It has antique books, artifacts, and gaming systems (some are haunted game cartridges, even bootleg games and video tapes). The black market also contains some fake plastic skulls. Genesect places his stuff onto the front desk, which is the register area. A black hooded cashier, resembles to a grim reaper, appears on the front desk of the hidden black market. "I would like to trade my stuff for a Nintendo Switch please," requested Genesect.

Finally, Genesect obtains a Nintendo Switch system with the Gray Joy-Cons after trading his stuff to the cashier. "Pleasure doing business with you," said the haunted cashier.

"Thanks," replied Genesect.

"Here is a free GameCube Controller Adapter for the Nintendo Switch."

"Lucky me, I still have the GameCube console and controller."

"This GameCube Controller Adapter works very well for the Nintendo Switch that it can play a lot of games that support the Nintendo Switch Pro Controller."

"Ooh that's good."

"It has a few limited buttons which makes a few games incompatible with this accessory."

"Ooh that's bad."

"When playing 'Super Smash Bros. Ultimate', it will have the unique GameCube input with its vibration and pressure sensitive trigger buttons."

"That's good."

"Outside of 'Super Smash Bros. Ultimate', it has the Nintendo Switch Pro Controller Input."

"That's good."

"It does not have HD Rumble, Motion Controls, and NFC support."

"That's good, or is that bad."

Genesect shrugs off and leaves the black market as he takes his Nintendo Switch and the GameCube Controller Adapter with him. Back at GameStop, Genesect wants to purchase a Micro SD Card with the adapter for the SD Card with 128 Gigabytes $49.99, two $50 Nintendo eshop redeemable cards, and the following Nintendo Switch game cartridges: "Hoopa: The Wonderful Wizard of Wonder" $39.99, "Super Mario Odyssey" $59.99, "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate" $59.99, "Mario Kart 8 Deluxe" $59.99, "Atari Flashback Classics" $39.99, a screen protection kit with a screen cloth by PDP $9.99, and an RDS Nintendo Switch Traveling Case $19.99. "I would like to buy these please," requested Genesect. "I also got a Nintendo Switch. Woo!"

"Ok sir, your total is $439.92," calculated the cashier.

"Good lordie, that is a lot, but it's worth it."

He pays the items with his debit card and receives a receipt. His account still has ample amount of money left. After receiving the receipt, he exits GameStop with his items as he goes back to Embassy Suites. "I can't wait to play with my Nintendo Switch," said Genesect, as he is back at his stateroom. "I'm so happy!"

About 15 minutes later, his Nintendo Switch is all set up. The screen protection is installed onto the Nintendo Switch's screen. He packs his Nintendo Switch system with the Gray Joy-Cons attached into his official traveling case. Genesect brings his Nintendo Switch with him as he goes to the Kalos Mythical Pokemon stateroom. At the Kalos Mythical Pokemon stateroom, Genesect arrives with his Nintendo Switch carrying case. "Behold, my Nintendo Switch has arrived!" announced Genesect in glory.

Everyone witnessed Genesect unpacking his Nintendo Switch in handheld mode with the Gray Joy-Cons. "Wow! We were wrong about you," apologized Jirachi. "You do have a Nintendo Switch."

"I am very impressed on you getting a Nintendo Switch," congratulated Mewtwo. "In return, you are welcome to stay here with us."

Genesect plays "Hoopa: The Wonderful Wizard of Wonder" for the Nintendo Switch in handheld mode. His own Nintendo Switch system whistles quietly as the cooling fan next to the game cartridge door runs upon turning on the system, which is natural. Hoopa plays his game starring himself on the TV screen with his own GameCube Controller Adapter. Surprisingly, Genesect sees the GameCube Controller icon in the fanmade game and it has pressure sensitive triggers and vibration like "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate" does. "Wow! This GameCube Controller Adapter is magic!" exclaimed Genesect in amusement.

In Hoopa's game, he battles against Cuddle E. Hugs from "SpongeBob SquarePants" by casting magic spells against the giant hamster. "I've never seen a boss battle before," said Genesect. "There is no boss battle in the outdated Wii U version. This is the first time that I witnessed a boss battle in a random sorcery game."

"Reese's Spell," said Hoopa, as he rotates the left gray control stick for the Smash Ultimate themed GameCube Controller.

He presses the green A Button to thrust the wand at Cuddle E. Hugs and turns him into a giant Reese's chocolate hamster with peanut butter filling. In the game, Hoopa scarfs the chocolate hamster and defeats the big bad boss, Cuddle E. Hugs. After beating the first stage, Hoopa has beaten Elio's high score. "Want to play Smash Ultimate local wirelessly, Hoopa?" asked Genesect.

"Sure," agreed Hoopa.

Genesect and the rest of the guests play "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate" in handheld mode while Hoopa plays it on the TV with the GameCube Controller Adapter. And so, the six players are playing "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate" local wirelessly with their own Nintendo Switch systems. Genesect is happy that he has his own Nintendo Switch console.

The End.


End file.
